


Do Dragons Masturbate?

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Galavant (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2018, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Sid wants to know if dragons masturbate and asks Richard - and gets a mild thrill of his own.





	Do Dragons Masturbate?

"Richard?" Sid asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you think dragons..."

"What?"

Sid fumbled for the right words. "Do you think they...tickle their own fancy?"

Richard looked over from where he was tending the vegetable patch. "Their what? I don't think dragons have a fan."

"Fancy," Sid corrected. "And it was just a euphemism."

"Sid, just spit it out!"

"Do you think dragons masturbate?"

Richard blinked a few times. "What? No!"

"Only," Sid said, nodding his head over at Tad Cooper, "he's really excitedly licking his...male dragon part."

"Tad Cooper!" Richard shrieked. "That is not something we do in company!"

Tad Cooper paused in his licking, huffed a puff of steam in their direction, and continued with his self-pleasure.

"Must be nice to be a fire breathing dragon who doesn't have to do what anyone tells them," Sid said.

"Well if I see your hands in your pants I'll spank you with this rake handle," Richard said.

Sid rolled his eyes to cover up the fact that the threat actually made him want to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> For MMOM 2018 - [introduction post](https://mmom.dreamwidth.org/1120034.html)


End file.
